1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to builders scaffolding of the kind which comprises an upright member, a cross-member and connecting means for detachably connecting the upright member and cross-member together, wherein the connecting means comprises a socket mounted on the exterior of the upright member, the socket being open at each of its two opposite ends which are spaced apart along the length of the upright member, the connecting means further comprising connector means provided at or near one end of the cross-member and including two limbs which in the operative position are spaced apart vertically to permit of the upright member socket being received therebetween, each limb having an abutment face adapted to abut against the upright member, each limb further being provided with an opening which receives a wedge clamping member forming part of the connecting means, the arrangement being such that in connecting the cross-member to the upright member the two limbs of the connector means are disposed vertically spaced apart and straddle the socket with the wedge clamping member extending through the two open ends of the socket in pressure-engagement with an edge of the opening of each of the two limbs which is nearest to the upright member and also with an internal clamping face of the socket, in such a manner that the said abutment faces of the two limbs are brought into pressure-engagement with the upright member at positions above and below the socket. Such scaffolding is hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified and is the subject of our British Pat. No. 1,180,562.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the previous arrangement the wedge clamping member is provided with a retaining formation on the lowermost end portion thereof, and in its raised position, the lowermost end portion of the wedge clamping member remains beneath the upper limb of the connector means, and in order to enable the connector means to straddle the socket the two limbs were spaced apart by a distance substantially greater than the corresponding dimension of the socket.